A Princess, the Past, and Parental Guidance
by Tell Bell
Summary: Vejiita,his children,and Goku's lineage go into space for some formalities concerning Vejiitasei,but someone is stealing their idenitys.Bulma is taking care of a child on earth.With them gone,can noone protect them from a stalker of the adopted child?
1. In which Bulma adopts While Vejiita Trav...

  
  
She was young, frightened and In danger. Vejiita was away. That was how the new child came to live in the Briefs house. If Vejiita was home, he would_ not_ have approved. Bulma embraced the little stranger with open arms. Needless to say, Vejiita wasn't so welcoming. This is her story.  
  
"Vejiita! Wake up! you're going to be late!" Bulma was in a frenzy. The clock read 4:13 AM. "You hit the snooze button again, didn't you! You knew you had to leave at four-thirty! You are such a lazy-ass!"  
"Bulma! Stop yelling! I'm up! With that mouth, I doubt that our kids arent up! HELL_ I doubt anyone in this CITY isnt up._" Vejiita threw the covers back and stood up. Buck naked. Few knew that Vejiita slept in the buff, and the ones who found out were never heard from again. Save for Bulma of course.   
Vejiita started to pull on his black pants. At Bulmas request, He was going to dress like what she called "normal" Royality. The second Vejiita was about to pull up his slacks, to cover his naked rear, a voice was heard from the door. It was Trunks, dressed in a snazzy tux similar to the one laid out for Vejiita.  
"Oh my goodness! Dad's freeballing it! You are one tough Cookie, Pop."  
"Stuf it Trunks, let your father get dressed!" Vejiita snorted and resmed getting dressed, rather chaotically. When it was all over, vejiita was dressed like Trunks, except he had a medium sized red symbol on the brest of his Jacket. It was the sign of Vejiita-sei. It wasn't three seconds after Bulma tied Vejiitas bowtie, that she was shoving him and Trunks out the door. As she ran down the halls towards the door she knocked on several doors and Sleepy Saiyajins opened the door. She pushed them all into her newest model of spaceship. Luckily, Bulma was a genius, and packed their suitcases in the ship last night. Before they closed the door, Bulma said her goodbyes. She was teary eyed.  
"Goodbye you guys! I'll miss you!" She hugged and kissed Trunks, Bra and Vejiita. "Goodbye! Gohan, Goten, Pan."  
She shook her finger at Vejiita. "Remember all those lessons you had. BE POLITE! You're not just representing yourself, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Gohan and Pan, when you are representing Vejiita-sei in the interplanet convention of the worlds. Youre representing the souls of all of your departed race!"  
"Who are burning in hell." Trunks had to add.  
"BOY!" Vejiita screamed about to grab Trunks by the scruff of his neck.   
"My bad!" Trunks amended as the door started to close. Gokuu's family were waiving to Bulma.  
"Goodbye you Guys! Ill miss you!" Bulma stood on tiptoes trying to get her last words in as the door closed. Inside the ship wasn't exactally spacious. The gravity-training space was the size of a normal hotel room. There were 4 bedrooms with two beds and two bathrooms...each. The Bathroom wars 1-9 had left the Briefs house in array, or more accurately, dissaray. While Bra was usually a main player, Bulmas wasn't willing to take any chances. There was also the controll room, and a special place Bulma set up for the boys to practice their manners. Kind of a rec. room. That was were Gohan, Goten, Pan and Bra headed for takeoff, The other two headed to the control room for their transmission. Trunks started the first 'conversation' in the ship.   
"How long untill we reach Chanel-sei?" Trunks put his feet up on the controll board, and Vejiita quickly swept them off with his hand.  
"Two weeks, three days, eight hours, and fourteen minutes." Tunks sat up.   
"Ookaaay. Right then." Vejiita groweled and slammed his fist down on some negative space on the control board.  
"I can't believe your mother is forcing us to..." Vejiita shivered. "Diplomacy."   
"Bet that left a bad taste in your mouth, huh Pop?" Trunks smirked, looking much like a very pastel Vejiita.   
"Shut up, boy!" Trunks nodded his head in an obviously mocking way and put on his best Billy Madison voice.   
"Okay daddy."   
Vejiita growled. The connection to the Planet Chanel-sei opened and Vejiita and Trunks.   
"Honorable Prince Vejiita of Vejiita-sei...."  
  
It was only two and a half weeks after Trunks and Vejiita left, that Bulma first found out about what would be her daughter.   
"Mrs. Briefs, I understand if you're uncomfortable with this situation, espically with your husband on vacation." The woman at Bulmas table explained.   
"No! Not at all!" Bulma exclaimed. "i would be happy to take this on. Its been too long since Ive had Kids in the house, and with Bra, Trunks and Vejiita gone, Its Just Chichi and I here, since her family is on vacation with mine."   
"You understand the danger?" The woman leaned across the table.   
"I am willing to take on this danger, for this child. My husband and Son are martial artists, When they return, No one will be in danger. Not me, Not the child, not anybody."  
"Unfortunatlly, we cant wait the two months you specified."   
"I know. We're ready. I can take and protect her." Bulma said.  
"Thank God. She needs a home. Her name is Zoya Karania Fischer, Both of her parents are abusive. She needs to be hid, under a type of witness protection/foster arrangment. This is only untill her parents have been taken into custody, and can't harm her."  
"What about that, I'm sure I wont be able to just let her go. Is adoption an option?" The woman in the suit semi-smiled.  
"Its a possibility, if her parents are proven unfit by a court of law, she will be adopted. As long as none of her other relatives contest custody, you should be able to adopt her. That is as long as your still married, making enough money, and willing to adopt." She lowered her voice, smiled, and winked. "I dont see it being a problem, lets just wait and see, huh?"   
Bulma smiled "So, Caran, where is she?" The lady in the suit, Caran Angeles, spoke.  
"Just hold on a second, Mrs.Briefs. Shes in the other room with Miss Chi-chi. You need to understand, Zoya's parents are vicious people who need to be put away. Her father is sexually and physically abusive, while her mother is, for lack of a better word, crazy. She will see her daughter as evil and try to harm her, and other times she will be the sweetest person in the world. When shes like that she will never let her daughter out of her sight. They will stop at nothing to get their daughter back."   
"Criminally Insane and Abusive, I think I can handle this."  
"This is serious Mrs. Briefs." Caran stood up.  
"So am I Miss Angeles." Bulma stood up as well. Caran sighed.   
"Okay Mrs. Briefs." She walked into the next room and came back in with a little girl. No more than five. Her brown hair was tangeled and her large choclate eyes were teary. She was wearing a dress made for someone much older, who lived in a time before hers. The style was old and out of fashion. She was wearing shoes that pinched her feet and no socks. She clung to Miss Angeles.   
"Hello there." Bulma squated to be eye to eye with Zoya. "My names Bulma, Are you hungry dear?"   
"I think I might take care of that." Chichi entered "wouldnt want to scare away the poor girl away with your cooking, Bulma."  
"Hey!" Bulma protested. Zoya giggled and Bulma turned back to her would-be daughter. "Shes right you know. I couldn't cook to save my life! My son usually does the cooking, but hes on Vacation."   
"Well then, every thing seems fine. Ill Just be going now, Good bye ever Take Care!" And with that Miss Caran Angeles left and Zoya felt alone. She twiddled her fingers and sat silentally untill the food was ready.  
"Whew! I think this the first Time I havent gotten exhausted from cooking! Finally a normal sized meal!" Chichi exclaimed. She had made grilled PB&J's, Chicken noodle soup and had some Milk ready. Zoya nibbeled on the sandwich. Bulma tried to stir up some conversation.  
"So Zoya, how old are you, hon?" Bulma smiled. Zoya didnt speak, but heald up one hand indicating she was five.  
"Strong silent type huh? I bet you drive the boys crazy!" Zoya giggeled, and reached for her milk, but instead of reaching her drink, her chubby fingers accidentally knocked it over. Her eyes went wide and she jumped to the floor, onto her knees. She started speaking in a language Bulma didn't necessarally reconise. If she had to guess she would say Latin. Zoya was Praying in that language and crossing herself. Bulma lept to her side and gently touched her shoulder. Zoya flinched like she was in pain. Bulma enveloped her in a hug and started rocking her. Zoyas eyes shot open, she was not expecting kindness for her 'tresspases'. Spilling the milk at home would have automatically gauntareed   
"Its okay honey, its okay. Its just spilt milk. No use crying over it, right? Its okay, look here comes Boxer." Sure enough, The Briefs orange cat had come into the kitchen and started licking up the milk. "See how much the kitty likes it? No one's mad at you Zoya."  
"Kitty?" It was the first word Zoya had uttered since Bulma had met her.   
"Yeah! Kitty see." Chichi was smiling and Zoya was giggiling now that the cat was purring up against her. Outside the window, Just as Caran was climbing into her car, a hand clamped around her mouth and forced her into the passenger seat. The offending person got behind the wheel, started the car, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Vejiita smiled. He was in a meadow, His family was in the background, and they were silent. Bra was a toddler again. Vejiita sighed, he didnt have to worry about her loser boyfriedns anymore. Trunks was at the age when he was most docile. Vejiita couldnt quite figure out when that was, but there Trunks was, being silent. Suddenly a bug landed on his nose, and he reached up to shoo it away...  
SPLAT! Vejiita awoke from his dream to discover that his eyes stung and there was a soapy taste in his mouth. He had been shaving creamed. The laughter of his son, and that annoying friend of his reached his ears.   
"Man pop! You got creamed!" Trunks and Goten laughed.  
"BOY!" Vejiita jumped up and started chasing the two. The problem was that no matter how hard he tried to wipe the offending cream out of his eyes, he just couldnt see. He folowed their ki, the only drawback being, once Trunks and Goten found out just HOW Vejiita was tracking them so well, they started jumping behind walls. The result of THAT stunt being, after awhile, the walls were becoming covered with shaving cream faceprints that looked suspiciously like Vejiita. ;). Bra followed the trail of the soapy white substance, she found her father banging on the door to the gravity room, trying in vain to find the handle and get in. Bra took her father by the arm and got him cleaned up. She headed off to her room, to meet with the group later. On her way, she looked in the mirror. She seemed different to herself. Her eyes, they looked darker, almost black, and if you looked close, you could see tiny flecks of blue and red, sometimes purple. Then, Just as a Television comes alive after being paused, her refelection moved. Subtly at first, then, rapidly. Bra tried to scream, but nothing came out. The mirror turned liquid and another Bra came from the mirror. Bra's doppelganger breathed on her counter part, who was frantically trying to speak. Then it breathed in and Bra was knocked out. The liquid from the mirror engulfed the real Bra, Liquifiying her as well. It slid into a hidden compartment, that Bulma most likely forgot to tell the crew about. The liquid Bra solidified, But Liquid refelection (Mirror liquid=liquid refelection) bound her hands and covered her mouth. The new Bra threw in an air exchanger and said, with a stolen voice.   
"Be careful little princess. The liquid refelection will break, but if you smash it while on your wrists, it will slit your wrists as shards of glass and you will bleed to death." The new Bra smiled. "well, toodles!" And the door shut. Whu Bras mouth was made to shut, she couldnt understand, the witch had stolen her voice anyways.  
Much, MUCH later, everyone was seated in the confrence/rec. room. Trunks and Goten, nayurally being the furthest seated from Vejiita. The breifings began...(no pun intended). The Saiya-jin empire still had a few enemys in the galaxy. Okay, they had a LOT of enemys in the galaxy. That is why, the survivors of Vejiita-sei and their decendants would be making an apology, on behalf of their almost non existant race. This would put in place a treaty, ensuring that the saiyajins were now "Good Guys" in the galaxy. And while only few, they could be called on for help. After those procedings, Trunks and Bra would be coronated as Prince and Princess of Vejiita-sei, and allowed to choose a court, of both saiya-jins and non saiya-jins. The children would then be allowed to hold court with other royals in the galaxy. Bra had been particularly excited.  
When it happened. Vejiita was talking about some kind of pride. Gohan seemed angry at this statement.  
"Vejiita, you never could swallow your pride! If you tried you would probably choke on it! BASTARD!"  
"Shut up Boy!" Vejiita yelled, suffring from the blow to his ego.   
"You cant talk to me like that!" Gohan started "I am Prince Trunks! of the Saiyajins!" Gohan threw his glasses on the ground, and they shattered, the pieces seeming to melt into droplets of liquid.  
"What the fu...? Prince Trunks?" Trunks questioned the last statement, making refrence to Gohans idenity confusion. But, while everyone had their eyes on Gohan, nobody noticed Bra pull out a standard Earth gun, aim, and pull the trigger....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By Aya-chan!  
See ya soon!!   



	2. In Which Zoya naps while Vejiita bleeds

A Princess, The Past, and Parental Guidance, Chapter 2  
  
Author: Aya-chan  
  
  
To Reviewers: Ah! Very few this time but I would like to thank those who did  
review.  
  
  
**Hannio**-Thanks for your review! You sound excited about my story, ill try not to let you down!  
  
  
**April C**-Actually, I'm updating as we speak! Thanks!  
  
  
**Moonfairy**- My first reviewer for this story! Wow, thanks!  
  
  
Now here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Vejiita just stood there shocked and bleeding. Bra, his own daughter, had   
  
just pulled out a gun and shot. The room was deadly quiet, and all eyes had   
  
focused from Bra to Vejiita. Vejiita grunted, just once, and fell, his hands falling   
  
to his stomach. Blood spilled from his mouth.   
  
  
"Someone do something!" It was Pan shrieking as Trunks picked up his   
  
father. Vejiita had received a bullet to the stomach. Very painful, even for a   
  
saiyajin, his pierced stomach was releasing into his body the especially strong   
  
stomach acid the saiyajin's need to digest the large amounts of food they   
  
consume. Trunks started to run to the infirmary, but was blocked by Gohan.   
  
Gohan's eyes were gleaming.  
  
"By royal decree, I, Prince Trunks of the surviving saiyajin race, declare   
  
my father is dead, making I the king." Gohan stated.  
  
"Gohan, buddy, are you nuts? I'm Trunks! Remember?" He glared and   
  
Gohan stiffened. Bra dropped her gun.  
  
"You idiot! You cant even get the right body!" Gohan looked back at Bra.   
  
"How was I supposed to know. That boy looks no more like a saiya-jin   
  
than your body does!"  
  
"At least I KNEW this body was of the princess...ugh!!" This was the   
  
sound of Goten slamming the doppelganger of Bra into a wall.   
  
"What did you do with Bra? And My brother???" Goten accused.  
  
"Your "Bra-chan" is safe, as is your cursed brother, for now." "Gohan"   
  
spat. "I wish I could say the same for him." He mocked, motioning at Vejiita.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Little Zoya glanced around, She was in the closet and shadows loomed over   
  
her. She heard footsteps just outside. She was nervous with delight. She tried   
  
to hide under an old coat when she heard the door open and...  
  
"Aha! Found you girly!" The Woman who opened the door picked up Zoya,   
  
Still wrapped in a coat, and carried her into the living room where her   
  
companion waited. Bulma removed the coat from Zoya's head, and Zoyas   
  
eyes were squinted shut. She opened one and saw Chichi smiling on a couch   
  
Opposite to her, and that Bulma was holding her. She hugged Bulma.   
  
"Okay squirt, time for a nap! No more Hide and Seek!" Bulma said.  
  
Zoya nodded and bit her lip. She laid down on the floor and closed her eyes.   
  
Bulma looked sadly at her.   
  
"Zoya you don't have to sleep _exactly _when and where I say! Come on, I   
  
have a room all ready for you!"  
  
Bulma led the small girl up the stairs, helped her into some of Bra's old   
  
footie pajamas. Smiling as memories filled her, she lifted Zoya into bed and   
  
tucked her in. She pulled out a book, Bra's favorite at Zoyas age and started   
  
reading to the child.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a princess. She had a golden dress, a silver   
  
dress, and a dress made of ebony with the stars themselves sewn into it..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luv Ya Aya-chan   
(P.s Im working on writing longer, its just not very easy for me, i have a short attention span.... :( kinda pathetic)  



End file.
